


Gotta Protect the People I Care About (ALTERNATE ENDINGS)

by hamham1o1



Series: Gotta Protect the People I Care About [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with Sad Ending, Everyone dies??? Maybe??, Guilt, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Possible Fluff, Survivor Guilt, gonna add more tags after i actually plan these out, haha angst, haha y'all gonna cry during these-, possible happy ending at some point???, probably unlikely, the amount of angst thsi will have is legit PAINFUL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: the alternate endings I promised after the main story was complete!READ PART ONE OF THIS SERIES FIRST PLEASE BC THESE WILL NOT MAKE SENSE AT ALLsuffer. :)
Relationships: I dont feel like typing all these for the 3rd time tonight-
Series: Gotta Protect the People I Care About [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977886
Comments: 81
Kudos: 98





	1. Intro I guess?

HELLO

here's where the alternate endings are going to be! 

I promised these a while ago so be prepared ;)

Also IM SO SORRY IN ADVANCE THESE ARE GOING TO KILL UR HEARTS

this is probably gonna be mostly angst- there's a small chance it'll have fluff but ya never know ;)

Hope you enjoy them! Have no earthly idea when i'll make the first one but if i had to take a guess i'd say early next week since the MCC is coming up on the 24th i most likely wont have anything done lmao

Hope you enjoy ur hearts dying :D


	2. Dream Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain.
> 
> I figured writing this in Tommy's POV would hurt the most so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write ;-;
> 
> Im gonna go cry now-
> 
> SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR UR TEARS

Tommy watched as Dream and Slayer took turns attacking the other. Dream’s sword sliced through the air and Slayers did the same. He squeezed his arm tight enough to draw blood when Dream gets cut on the side. He sees George stand up looking like he was going to intervene, but Techno quickly grabbed his arm. 

“You know that’s not smart,” said Techno. Tommy watched as George and Techno stared each other down for a moment before Techno released the older man. Tommy refocused on the fight, Dream had lost his weapon and wasn’t looking too good. He looked pale and was panting. Tommy stared at the man as he fought. He watched as Dream attempted to attack but instead of succeeding he only managed to injure himself further. _‘Come on Dream’_ thought Tommy. Dream leaped back to separate himself from Slayer but Tommy nearly choked when Dream slipped. The blonde managed to stop himself from falling but anyone could see how vulnerable Dream was at that moment. Tommy watched as an expression of pure fear found its way onto Dream’s face as he tried to back away from Slayer. Tommy saw Slayer swing his blade and a gut wrenching scream came out of Dream’s mouth. Dream slipped again and landed on ice this time. Tommy attempted to run towards him but Wilbur grabbed his arm.

“Wilbur! Let me go!” he screamed at him. 

“Tommy! He’ll fucking kill you!” argued Wilbur. Tommy’s eyes widened as another scream erupted from Dream. He turned towards Dream and saw him on the ground with a sword in his calf. He refocused on Wilbur and clawed at his hand, nails digging into his skin and leaving small painful cuts. Wilbur hissed in response but kept his hold on Tommy. 

“DAMMIT WILBUR-” cursed Tommy. Another scream came from Dream and more people there were tempted to do something, the only thing keeping them back was Dream telling them to stay back. Tommy saw the guy standing over Dream, sword raised. That was all it took. He kicked Wilbur in the shin and ran towards his friend. But he was too late. Slayer shoved the sword straight through Dream’s chest. He could hear George scream and fall to the ground. He could hear them all but he kept running. He skidded to a stop and fell to his knees next to Dream who had collapsed and was on his side. He turned his friend over. Dream looked awful, frankly he was dying. Blood spilled from his lips and his skin was pale. His originally vibrant green eyes were dull and filled with pain. Blood dripped off his face from the cut on his eye. Tommy didn’t even want to look at the rest of his body. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew there was no coming back from injuries like these. He held back a cry. 

“D-dream,” was all he managed to say. Dream’s head moved slightly. His eyes found Tommy’s face.

“Tommy…?” mumbled Dream. Tears flowed freely down Tommy’s cheeks now. He pulled Dream into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so f-fucking sorry!” said Tommy. He heard a laugh from behind and he released Dream, turning around. Slayer was still standing there. 

“How pathetic.” said Slayer. Tommy stared at him with pure horror until he thought about it. This bastard killed Dream. He fucking killed him. Tommy’s expression of fear morphed into one of pure hatred and rage. Slayer chuckled at the change.

“Aw, is the child mad? Did I strike a nerve?” mocked Slayer. Tommy stood up. Slayer laughed at him. What he didn’t expect was Tommy pulling the sword out of Dream’s chest and shoving it into his. Slayer’s eyes widened.  
“W-what the fuck…?” said Slayer. Tommy pushed the blade in further and got right in front of Slayer’s face. 

“You struck a big fucking nerve,” said Tommy, eyes dark. Tommy yanked the sword out and dropped the metal to the ground. He turned back towards Dream and sunk back to the ground. He still had tears running down his cheeks. Dream was surprisingly still alive. 

“Dream?” asked Tommy. Dream turned his head slightly towards the boy.

“T-tommy,” said Dream. He squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. He reopened them and looked Tommy in the eyes.

“T-this wasn’t… your fault, Tommy.” said Dream between gasps of air. Tommy shook his head. 

“It is,” denied Tommy. He felt a hand on the side of his face. He reopened his eyes. Dream placed his bloody hand on the side of Tommy’s face. Dream used his thumb to wipe away his tears. Despite dying, Dream smiled brightly at the boy. 

“It’s not Tommy, it never was and never will be. So promise me, please tommy, that you won’t b-blame yourself, okay?” said Dream. The now had his own tears going down his face. Tommy looked at Dream and nodded. Dream smiled and closed his eyes letting his hand fall from Tommy’s face. Tommy immediately missed the warmth. 

“Tell George and Sap that I’m sorry,” said Dream. Tommy felt a sob leave his throat. 

“I love you all,” mumbled Dream. Tommy hugged Dream and felt arms wrap around his back.

“N-no don’t leave,” mumbled Tommy. Dream rubbed his back.

“Wish I couldn’t Tomathy,” said Dream with a small chuckle. Tommy gave a small smile at the name. 

“Love you guys, take care of them for me Tommy,” said Dream. Tommy felt the arms on his back go limp and fall to the ground next to him. His eyes widened but he didn’t pull back. He squeezed Dream tighter. 

_Dream was slain by Slayer_

“No…” whispered Tommy. 

“DREAM!” yelled George. Tommy stayed glued to Dream as George fell to his knees next to his friend. Tommy pulled back and stood up. George placed a hand on Dream’s cheek. 

“D-dream…” said George. All of their friends stood next to Dream. Wilbur had a hand over his eyes, Tubbo was hugging him, face buried into his chest but anyone could tell he was crying. George hugged the body of his best friend and sobbed into his chest. Skeppy had a now awake Sapnap next to him. Sapnap stared at his body with an expression that held an emotion Tommy couldn’t pinpoint but tears began to roll down his cheeks and Bad pulled him into a hug. 

Techno stood next to Tommy. He had a straight face but Tommy could tell he was struggling to hold himself together. Tommy sniffed and turned around, walking away. Feelings of rage and sadness settled into his gut. Feelings of guilt were the strongest, they pulled at his broken soul and ripped at his thoughts. He could still hear George’s sobs and he fucking hated it. He walked faster and faster until he was out of earshot. The moment he realized he was alone he fell to his knees and sobbed. He cried and cried until he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn to see who it was, already knowing. Techno kneeled next to him and pulled him into a hug. Tommy wrapped his bloody arms around him and continued to sob into Techno’s chest. Techno had tears running down his face as well and he pulled the boy close. Tommy could feel himself getting drowsy from the overwhelming emotions. Techno rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. 

“ I l-let him leave! I let him f-fucking leave!” screamed Tommy. Techno didn’t know what he meant at first but then the pieces came together. Tommy had found Dream after he got out. Techno squeezed the boy tighter. 

“It’s okay, Tommy, I heard what Dream said before… before that. It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. He wouldn’t want that,” said Techno. His words only made Tommy cry harder but they helped as well. Techno held him close and soon Tommy passed out from exhaustion. Techno pulled the boy from his torso and picked him up. Wilbur emerged from the treeline and walked over. Wilbur placed a hand on Techno’s shoulder. 

“How is everyone?” asked Techno. Wilbur cleared his throat, voice raspy from crying.

“Devastated.” said Wilbur. Techno turned to Wilbur.

“He let Dream go after he got out,” said Techno. Wilbur’s eyes widened at his words.

“He didn’t,” said Wilbur in disbelief. Techno shook his head. 

“He did, I heard Dream tell him it wasn’t his fault and he told me,” said Techno. Wilbur put a hand over his mouth.

“He blames himself.” responded Techno.

“It’s not, It’s not his fault,” said Wilbur, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I know it’s not, but he doesn’t,” answered Techno. Wilbur placed a hand on the boy’s cheek. Techno watched Wilbur with sad eyes. Wilbur had always considered Tommy and Tubbo brothers and Tommy and Tubbo did the same. 

“Then we’ll make sure he does,” said Wilbur, a spark of determination in his eyes. Techno nodded and hugged Tommy tighter. 

“Yes, we will.” answered Techno. 

“We should get back, the others are going to need help with injuries and carrying Dream off the field,” said WIlbur, voice cracking when he said Dream’s name. Techno nodded. He followed Wilbur in silence. He glanced at the boy in his arms.

“I’m so sorry Tommy.” was all he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW BADLY I WANTED TO WRITE A HAPPY ENDING FOR THIS-
> 
> IM REALLY BIG ON HURT/COMFORT or ANGST WITH A HAPPY ENDING BC THIS JUST FUCKING HURT
> 
> also! I really liked adding the detail about techno hearing what Dream said before he died because pigs have amazing hearing! It was fun to add hehe
> 
> I hope u enjoyed this! 
> 
> sorry if this made you sad especially if ur an emotional person-
> 
> another question- should i write a little after section with some closure for the others for all u peopel who like hurt/comfort and angst with a happy ending?
> 
> -Ash :) 
> 
> WORD COUNT: 1544


	3. What should I do?

Heya kids, 

I'm currently finishing up the next oneshot and I'm planning on doing an Alt ending after it.

Anyone have an suggestions? 

I was probably going to do Tommy dying next but I'm open to suggestions! :)

Love y'all! Feel free to comment if you have any ideas!

-Ash :)


	4. Cobble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy dies and fucking pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to kill tommy and this hurt so much to write-
> 
> especially the ending ;-;
> 
> if it seems kinda... rushed? it's probably bc i got sad writing this ;-;
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

_ His body fell to the ground and landed with a sickening thud. Blood had splattered on Dream’s face and clothing. The boy's white shirt turned red. He screamed his name. He said it was his fault. No, no, no it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault! It wasn’t- _

  
  
  


Dream woke up with a strangled cry. Agony coursed through his body but his brain searched for him. Tommy. Tommy was hurt. Dream threw himself off the bed he was on, his knee giving out because of his injured leg sending him crashing to the ground. He groaned but scrambled off the floor. He stood up and ran out the infirmary door. Where was he? Where the hell was Tommy. Dream ran through the halls ignoring how his side began to bleed again. The bandages on his eye were annoying and he ripped them off without hesitation. He looked in every room. The main room, enchantment room, bed rooms, everything. He couldn’t find anyone. Dream’s side was bleeding badly now and he clutched the wound. He put a hand on a wall to steady his wobbling form. He felt tears come to his eyes from pain and frustration. He limped through another hallway and then the storage sign came into view. It was one of the last few rooms he needed to check. As soon as his hand left the wall he collapsed to the floor and a scream erupted from him. He felt the tears fall. He tried to stand back up but the blood from his side made the floors slick and he fell again. By the time he got back up his white bandages were now tainted red and the side of the hoodie he was wearing was almost unrecognizable. That’s what happens when you lay in a pool of your own blood. His hands were covered in blood and his bare feet were bloody as well. Dream ignored it and began running again. The doors to the room appeared in his blurry vision and he rammed into them. They opened and hit the wall behind them. He stood in the middle of the door frame. He could see through blurry vision that someone stood up. His breaths were labored and he was standing on shaky legs.

“DREAM?!” yelled someone. It sounded like George. He heard footsteps coming towards him as he swayed. George rushed forward and caught him under his arms before he could fall. Dream’s head rested on George’s shoulder. HE looked through blurry vision. More people were coming towards him but the one thing he noticed was the completely limp form on the bed they were all sitting by and the wooden casket that rested next to it. His heart stopped. He struggled in George’s grip. 

“D-dream stop struggling, you’re bleeding a lot.” said Bad. Dream pulled back and gripped George’s upper arm tightly.   
“G-george, God, tell me he isn’t.” mumbled Dream. George stared at the broken bleeding form of his best friend.

“He didn’t, he c-can’t be.” said Dream. George looked away from him giving Dream an answer without saying it. Dream’s mouth went dry and he sank to the ground, George kneeling down with him. 

“N-no…” mumbled Dream. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks. George pulled him in a hug. 

“He died in his s-sleep, he wasn’t in pain.” said Sapnap as he knelt down next to George. Dream let out a sob and buried his face into his hands. Sapanp leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. Dream clung to his shirt and cried. Skeppy and Bad stood to the side before kneeling down next to the three and joining the hug. Dream noticed how Techno, Wilbur, and Tubbo weren’t there. He pulled away immediately. 

“Where are the others?” asked Dream. 

“They didn’t want to be here while we…” Bad’s voice trailed off at the end so he just gestured to the casket. Dream attempted to stand. 

“Woah, you’re bleeding too much Dream.” said Sapnap as he grabbed hsi friend’s arm. 

“Gotta g-go to them.” stuttered Dream. 

“You’re going to pass out Dream, you can see them after you’ve gotten some rest.” insisted Skeppy. Dream grit his teeth and pulled his arm away.

“I'm going to see them and you’re not going to stop me. I’ll walk there myself or you can help me.” said Dream as he limped to the door. Sapnap put his arm around Dream’s back and helped him walk. Bad kept a VERY close eye on Dream’s sound and Skeppy and George followed behind. To Dream’s surprise they ended up at the green room. Dream pulled away from Sapnap and walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and locked it so the others couldn’t get in. He saw the 3 people he was looking for sitting together in front of the lake. He limped over nearly falling because of blood loss. Techno and Wilbur had their arms around Tubbo, wrapping the boy in a tight hug. Dream felt himself get dizzy. He thinks the bleeding has slowed but he’s not too sure. He steps on a branch and that gets Techno’s attention. He looks up and sees Dream. The pig hybrid’s eyes widen. He stands up and Wilbur looks where Techno is going and his eyes land on Dream. His eyes widened before closing and turning back towards Tubbo who was crying into Wilbur’s chest. Techno reached him and took in his appearance. 

“Shit Dream…” said Techno. Dream looked at him with sad eyes. Dream gripped Techno’s shoulder for support as he made his way over to the others. Dream sunk to the ground next to Tubbo. He put a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder making him look up to see who the new person was. Dream looked at him with a sad face but offered the boy the best smile he could manage. Tubbo had tears rolling down his red cheeks. 

“I’m sorry Tubbo, I tried to win, I’m so sorry I failed,” said Dream. Tubbo looked at him for a moment before diving in for a hug which surprised Dream. He stared at the boy with wide eyes before he pulled the boy closer. Tubbo squeezed his ribs and he bit his tongue to hold back his cry. 

“I-it wasn’t y-your fault. You did everything you n-needed to d-do.” mumbled Tubbo. Dream furrowed his eyebrows.

“But he’s- what?” asked Dream. Tubbo pulled back and held Dream’s scarred hands in his own. 

“You survived. Tommy didn’t die in vain. You did everything you could’ve done.” said Tubbo. He smiled brightly at Dream. Dream sat there in shock and so did Wilbur and Techno. 

“Don’t blame yourself. Tommy made the decision.” said Tubbo. Dream didn’t hesitate before pulling the boy into another hug. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks. Wilbur moved closer and Dream pulled him into the hug. Wilbur jumped at the sudden contact but hugged back. Techno took the hint and knelt down joining the hug. The others found their way into the room and saw the hug and joined it. Dream could feel the sadness in the room. This was something that didn’t just go away and it never will honestly. Death is something most people don’t even have the strength to face but as Dream looked around at his friends, he knew these people could. He knew that they’d get stronger together. It could take months or years but he knew that they’d do it. 

...

Dream ran his fingers through his hair as the wind blew. It always felt nice here no matter what time of year it was.

“You should’ve been there, it was so funny,” said Dream. 

“The whole room burst out in laughter after Sapnap lost so badly in that game of uno.” explained Dream. He smiled. 

“You would’ve loved it…” said Dream. He turned around and smiled. He placed his hand on the cobblestone as a tear ran down his face.

“You would’ve loved it so much,” whispered Dream as a tear rolled his cheek as he smiled at the cobblestone grave.

“I see why you liked cobblestone so much.” whispered Dream as he rested his forehead on the grave.

“It really is the best block.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, did u cry?
> 
> haha this shit hurt
> 
> I hope you guys liked it tho! I wrote it all today actually-
> 
> I wouldn't call it the best thing ever btu i did manage to put in a little bit of happy :)
> 
> the cobble at the end came to me and it hit me in the face with a brick of FEELS
> 
> lol i hoped you enjoyed! Im gonna work on the oneshot IO started a few days ago and hopefully it'll be done this weekend!
> 
> Love you all! :)
> 
> -Ash ;-;
> 
> WORD COUNT:


End file.
